The Fallen Elf Generals
Summary The Fallen Elves are an evil section of the elven races, seeking power with no regards for anything else, and, their Generals, N'ltzahh and Kysala are no different. They raised tensions between the Dark and Forest Elves in order to whiddle down their forces and eventually take the keys they were fighting over for themselves. In the final acts of said war, just when conflict between Forest and Dark Elves were defused, the generals appeared, revealing they had taken some of the keys for themselves to gain unimaginable power. Though, despite this, they were swiftly defeated, as the combined strength of the Clearers was able to eventually wear them down, and cause their defeat. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least 7-C, likely Low 7-B Name(s): N'ltzahh and Kysala Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Gender(s): Male and Female respectively Age: Unknown Classification: Fallen Elves, NPCs Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, what are normally lethal wounds do not expend extra HP from players and NPCs, allowing them to take a multitude of lethal wounds before worrying about dying), Statistics Amplification (Sword Skills enhance the user's speed and damage output for their duration), Intangibility and Durability Negation via Phantom Rave (Makes their sword become intangible and thereby impossible to block) and Seven Deadly Sins (Seven Deadly Sins bypasses the durability of weapons and breaks them, assuming the user is stronger then the opponent wielding the weapon), Enhanced Senses (All NPCs with good perception can have their senses tuned to higher levels), Standard Player/NPC Resistances | All previous abilities to a greater extent, along with Immortality (Type 3) and Regeneration (Mid, scales to players who can recover from stabs to the head, and can even regenerate entire severed limbs via Regeneration) Attack Potency: At least Multi City Block level (Superior to The Party as of the Floor 4 leg of the Elf War, to the point that their crystal, which is a method of indicating how much it would take to beat an opponent, showed to be pitch black, the rating that indicates the need for an entire raid party. The Party at that point was able to fight Elf Commanders evenly, which can do this) | At least Town level (Able to oneshot thousands of Elven soldiers at once. Kysala did this), likely Small City level (Nearly oneshot Zeke as of the Elf War, who took this not too long afterwards) Speed: Hypersonic+ Movement speed (Comparable to Kai in the last arc of the Elf War, who was able to do this), At least Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed (Greatly superior to The Party, who can do this) | High Hypersonic Movement Speed, At least Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed (Vastly superior to before. Kysala was able to fight Zeke on even ground when he had a 44 Agility modifier) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Higher (Vastly superior to Gergy during the Elf War, who in turn was much stronger then Asterius) | At least Class K, likely Higher Striking Strength: At least Multi City Block Class | At least Town Class, likely Small City Class Durability: At least Multi City Block level | At least Town level, likely Small City level (Took numberous blows from Zeke) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended Melee Range, up to Kilometers via Sword Skills Standard Equipment: Standard Floor 9 Elven Swords and armor. They possessed the Jade, Lapis, Ruby and Garnet Keys for a limited time. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable | Taking the keys off their necks will take away their power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Generals possess all Pre Unitum Summit level 1-90 Sword Skills, which, while now inaccessible, provide a wide variety of attacks to choose from. Key: Base | With the keys Others Notable Victories: Kiwabara Hatsune (Kawaii Samurai !?!) Kiwabara's profile (Note: Speed Equalized, 7-C versions used) Iris Widow (Black Widow (Verse)) Iris' profile (Note: Speed Equalized, The Elves did not have the keys. This was for the 8-A Tournament) Austerus (Bisoils) Austerus' profile (Note: Speed Equalized, The Elves did not have the keys. This was for the 8-A Tournament) Notable Losses: Valev (The Infinite Consortium) Valev’s Profile (Speed equalized. Arc 1 Valev and Base Generals used. Valev was limited to one time stop.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Elves Category:Intangibility Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Roleplay Characters